Akashi-sensei
by Sugar Suga
Summary: Un simple échange à l'infirmerie entre Akashi Seijuro et Furihata Kouki. (Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc...) Enjoy !


Ce matin là, le ciel est gris, les nuages sont mélangés au noir. Parfois quelques rayons de soleil transperces ces nuages. Le vent est léger. Furihata est à la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il soupire longuement en pensant qu'il doit aller en cour... Et par un temps pareil ? C'est vraiment déprimant. Souvent, les lycéens sont assez heureux d'aller au lycée, mais en fait ce n'est pas le cas pour tous... Et le brun fait partit de ceux qui préféreraient rester chez eux, tomber malade ou avoir une excuse quelconque pour ne pas y aller. Il retourne devant la glace et continu de se préparer avant de prendre son petit déjeuné et de partir.

Furihata Kouki a en fait peur de son école. Peur de ces adolescents qui passent leur temps à critiquer les autres, les insulter, les frapper... Bien sûr cela ne concerne que ceux qui se croient tout permis, mais ce n'est pas facile d'aller vers les autres et de communiquer, surtout qu'il a peur de se faire rejeter. Rien qu'en arrivant devant le grand bâtiment, son cœur se serre, ses bras et ses jambes tremblent, la vue devient floue. Il n'a qu'une seule envie là tout de suite, c'est de partir en courant.

Il se surprit tout de même pour avoir été jusque devant sa salle de classe...

Il se met à pleuvoir, un coup de tonnerre retentit, et notre jeune lycéen s'enfuit, jusqu'à une salle. Il ouvre brutalement la porte et une fois rentré, la referme aussitôt. Le jeune homme reprend son souffle et regarde la pièce. Le bureau, les lits, l'armoire...

« -Je suis encore venu ici... ». Kouki vient souvent à l'infirmerie, souvent inconsciemment d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant. Car ici il y a son Héro. Ici, il y a...

« -Kouki, tu es encore venu me voir ? ». L'interpellé sursaute puis se retourne. Rougissant légèrement à la vue de cette personne.

« -Akashi-sensei... Dit-il soudain soulagé.

-Tu n'as pas encore pu aller en cour ?

-Pas vraiment...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis allé jusqu'à la salle de classe...

-Vraiment ? Tu ne trouve pas que tu progresse ? Toi qui ne passais même pas le portail. Sourit-il ».

Furihata sourit à cette remarque. Ils s'assirent et le jeune brun continua de faire part de ses émotions à l'infirmier qui l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. L'année dernière, le jeune homme était victime de harcèlement. Akashi Seijuro l'avait remarqué et avait le nécessaire pour aider Furi. Depuis le début de cette année, il essaie progressivement d'aller en cours. Tout ça... Il le doit à son infirmier.

« -Tu vas t'en sortir Kouki, tu es une bonne personne. Tu es capable, et je suis là pour toi.

-M-merci, Akashi-sensei... ».

Furihata affiche un sourire timide avant de tourner la tête. Akashi ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la main du brun dans la sienne. Puis il tourna la tête de ce dernier vers lui avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

«- A-akashi-sensei !

-Désolé, j'ai du mal à me retenir

-Hm... ».

Toujours gêné, le plus jeune baisse la tête, Akashi mit son front contre celui de son protégé.

« -Je t'aime Kouki.

-Moi aussi... Sei... ».

En fait il a trouvé plus que du réconfort.

* * *

**LEMON (Je préfère préciser quand même)**

L'homme aux yeux verrons laissa son tendre un petit moment, juste le temps de verrouiller la porte, et de fermer les rideaux avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés. Il l'allonge délicatement dans le lit puis déboutonne sa chemise. Voyant que sa proie tremble un peu à ce geste, il l'enlace tendrement et dit d'une voix basse :

« -Ne sois pas effrayé Kouki...

-Et si quelqu'un vient ?...

-Pas d'inquiétudes, personne ne viendra... »

Kouki semble maintenant avoir moins peur, alors son amant continu. Il le déshabille doucement tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Furihata ne les détourne pas, un peu gêné, il rougit.

« -Tu es rouge jusqu'au oreilles. Dit l'infirmier tout en laissant une traînée de baisers sur son cou pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille ».

Le plus jeune plisse les yeux à ce contacte. La chaleur s'empare de son corps... Timidement, il embrasse Akashi qui affiche un sourire puis une de ses mains partit se balader sur le bras du brun pour aller jusqu'à sa main.

« -Tu es trop mignon Kouki ».

Seijuro laisse ses lèvres effleurer la mâchoire du plus jeune pour ensuite trouver sa bouche. Un doux baiser, d'abord. Puis plus passionné après. Ensuite il revint vers son cou pour déposer un suçon, ce qui fit frémir Furihata. Sei caresse son torse puis descend sa main jusqu'à son aine, qu'il caresse avant d'atteindre son entrejambe.

Kouki laisse échapper des petits gémissements, son amant se baisse maintenant au niveau de son membre, le prenant en bouche, il se met à le sucer. Délicatement pour commencer puis de plus en plus vite. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser d'autres gémissement sortir, un peu plus bruyant.

Akashi continu son geste tout en enfonçant un doigt, puis deux dans l'intimité de son protégé tout en cherchant un endroit sensible. Kouki se contracte puis redresse légèrement ses jambes par réflexe, laissant toujours échapper ses gémissement, en particulier à un endroit précis où le rouquin continue de bouger les doigts.

En voyant le jeune brun prendre de plus en plus de plaisir, il retire ses doigts puis il entre en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Furihata penche sa tête en arrière. Akashi s'enfonce encore un peu avant de bouger faisant des vas et viens, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Kouki gémit :

« -S-sei j-je vais !... ». Akashi continu tout de même ses coups de hanches pour ensuite jouir à l'intérieur du brun qui jouit à son tour.

Ils reprirent leur souffle. Le rouquin se retire et se laisse tomber sur Kouki avant de l'enlacer, puis il le regarde tout en souriant. Furihata tourne la tête, plus rouge que jamais.

**Voilà comment dire... C'est court xD Le Lemon aussi /SBAFF**

**Je m'en excuse, si cela vous déçoit :X**

**Enfin voilà j'ai juste écrit ce que j'avais en tête, j'espère que cette mini-fic AkaFuri vous aura quand même plu *^*! (Un petit merci à OtakuRockNeko qui m'a inspirée :) )**

_ forum/Sekaiichi-Hatsukoi-RPG-General/175940/_

_ forum/Yuri-VS-Yaoi/176858/_

**Merciii x)**


End file.
